


the root of all joy and sorrow

by starkidpatronus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Arthur, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Prompt Fic, joy and sorrow, merthur10years, only deaths included are canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidpatronus/pseuds/starkidpatronus
Summary: “When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which has been your delight.” -- Kahlil GibranA reflection, of sorts.





	the root of all joy and sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10 Years of Merlin & Arthur event at merthurdaily.tumblr.com, day one: joy & sorrow.
> 
> Title taken from the quotation "Love is the root of all joy and sorrow" by Meister Eckhart.

                The first time Arthur had fun with Merlin was the first time they met. He’d been so amused by this strange new person. So confused but delighted by the challenge he presented. So refreshed to meet someone who knew nothing of his stature and thus had no issue standing up to him. Yes, taunting Merlin had been fun too because Arthur didn’t know any better than that yet. But it was so much more than that. And after that, he had a mission to ensure there was much, much more after that.

***

                The first time Arthur saw Merlin cry, it was after the last dragonlord died. Arthur had not realized the two had become so close in such a short span of time. Then it occurred to Arthur that Merlin may just cry easily. And that was a problem. Which was why Arthur had told him his time-honored mantra, and it was true, Arthur knew himself that it was true.

                But something felt off when he said it. When he really thought about it. Because if Merlin were to—

                Arthur had pushed those thoughts away; there was no sense dwelling on such matters. Never had been.

***

                The last time Arthur sees Merlin is was when he is dying. Arthur supposes he can’t judge Merlin for that, can’t begrudge the tears that stain Merlin’s cheeks. He’s certainly earned them.

                Arthur wonders vaguely what will become of Merlin now. What he will do with his life, with Arthur no longer in it. Then the pain in his side worsens and he has to stop thinking so hard. Has to thank Merlin. For showing him the way to being king. For helping him build their kingdom. For so much more. For everything. It does nothing to halt Merlin’s tears.

                But Arthur will always cherish the fact that, before the darkness took him, the last time he saw Merlin’s face, it had a smile on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
